mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Awesome history 28
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pacific Chaos (Map Game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Seiga Miyako (talk) 15:30, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Fall of Man: The Cyber War The Cyber War has begun. AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 17:49, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Korean War 2 Give me the amount of soldiers, tanks, planes, and ships you're using for it in Pacific Chaos. Either send them via my talk page or put them in the mapgame itself Erizium (talk) 12:16, July 12, 2015 (UTC) A Whole New World Has Started. #PraiseRoosevelt. 03:03, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Just a reminder to play the World at War map game. We have a war to fight. Revolution 9 (talk) 19:12, August 10, 2015 (UTC) May I make my nation in AA? Spartian300 (talk) 10:41, August 11, 2015 (UTC) A rebel movement in Michigan. Spartian300 (talk) 15:00, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Sure Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) 22:25, August 17, 2015 (UTC)Pandadude12345Rblx Anarchist America i still have internet access; i can go on 2hrs per day yeah i can play AA Claus the Mighty (talk) 00:46, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Can I please be mapmaker for 2015 map game. Revolution 9 (talk) 22:37, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Nah. Spartian300 (talk) 07:41, September 9, 2015 (UTC) 2015 Map Game I know how to do algos. Where do you want me to say? ScottyD (talk) 23:50, September 14, 2015 (UTC) K. I may not be able to do every algo though because I am quite busy with school currently. ScottyD (talk) 04:04, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Almost 4 has begun World At War II The Game shall begin Tomorrow at 6:30 PM Central Time. Hope to see everyone [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin, Destroyer of Memes']] It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 13:16, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Naming conventions (Map Game) is not required. Please refain from renaming pages that are not yours without first contacting an admin. Aftermath Map Game The game will be starting around 4 pm EST on Wednesday. Please feel free to invite friends from the althistory wiki to play since this map game is an exercise of alternate history. Thank you for joining my map game. I hope you enjoy! ^-^ - OMGdidiwin 03:03, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Re:Aftermath The map game has begun! OMGdidiwin 21:02, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Re:Alliance I'm so happy you're playing now. Also I'm kind of glad you didn't get involved with the NK conflict because I originally had a plan for the USA to destroy China (if you had gotten involved) but I'd rather be allies with you so what I am saying is I accept your offer of an alliance. If we do end up going to war with Russia we can talk about it on chat then. ^-^ OMGdidiwin 15:01, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Brave New World It starts Monday. #PraiseRoosevelt. Just to let you know, Brave New World has started and you are reciving numerous requests. #PraiseRoosevelt. 21:17, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell (map game) Yes, you can be a mod.Christina Pill (talk) 02:44, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell (map game) It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 00:13, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:Aftermath 1. I don't know when the new game will be starting yet... But it will begin in the year 2021 and revolve around the end of the armistance and continuation of WWIII. 2. It's fine. A lot of people stopped posting because a very annoying condescending individual who kept on going against what I was saying -_-. 3. Of course you can be a mod but I would like for you to be in charge of the military numbers because I really have no idea about those (just don't be too implausible) and make sure to get the word out to more people about the game. I will make sure to notify you once the new game is ready. ^-^ OMGdidiwin 20:44, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Earth's Remnants 2 Want to join in.Trish pt7 (talk) 00:22, July 3, 2016 (UTC) The Orange nation in England and northern France is New England and the blue nation in the south of France is Gaul.Trish pt7 (talk) 23:59, July 3, 2016 (UTC) the game has begun- Orwell for WW1913